Born To Make You Happy
by pinkdevil
Summary: When the Shikon shard is stolen after her mother's murder, Kagome cross-dresses and disguises herself as Sesshomaru's bodyguard to get revenge... A cold boss, his cheerful bodyguard, and an unforgettable love story. PROLOGUE INCLUDED! SessKag SM IK.
1. Prolouge

**Born To Make You Happy**

** Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Author's note: This is my first Sess/Kag story. Check out the prologue. =)

* * *

**~ Prologue ~**

_**She fought with a reason, fought for those close to her heart. Her eyes shone with anger as she wielded a weapon of determination and wore a shield of truth.**_

Sango stared out the window of her plane as their flight got ready for its takeoff. The flickering lights of tall buildings far away, reminded her of tiny jewels.

A jewel...

That's where everything had started.

She felt a small tap on her left shoulder. "Mom..." She turned and smiled down at her 6-year old daughter, Sachi. "Are we there yet?" Sango heard Miroku chuckle at their daughter's innocent curiosity from the other side.

Sango shook her head and bent down to place a brief kiss on her forehead, "No pumpkin, it'll be a while before we get there."

Sachi had a thoughtful look on herself as she considered this. After few seconds, Sango felt another tap on her shoulder. "Mom...How long is a while?"

Miroku couldn't hold it anymore as he started laughing out loud, turning few heads in the process. Sango smiled and brushed few hair strands away from Sachi's eyes and locked it safe behind her ear. "It'll take about 8 hours." Sachi considered this as she held up her ten fingers and started counting.

Sango and Miroku watched their little angel trying to figure out how long 8 hours were and smiled lovingly at each other.

Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, now in his early twenties yawned from Sango's other side, "Sachi, 8 hours are a long, long time."

Sachi stopped counting and stared between her dad, mom and Kohaku. After few seconds, she sighed in defeat and slumped back into her seat. Miroku seeing his daughter upset bumped his shoulder to hers teasingly, "What's wrong?"

Sighing in disappointment she answered, "It's boring."

Miroku chuckled. "And what can we do to make it a little bit less boring?"

Sachi's eyes shone with excitement as she sat up in her seat and turned to face Sango, "Then mom, can you please tell me a story?"

"A story?"

Sachi nodded her head, "Mom said she couldn't tell me why we were going to Tokyo because it is a long story. Since we have a long time until we get there, mom can tell me that story."

Sango looked between Sachi and Kohaku, who also looked somewhat interested in the story. She sighed in defeat as Miroku gave her his puppy eyes. Although he was once part of this story along with her, he loved hearing it nonetheless.

She stared out the window again, getting a faraway look she always got when she remembered _her..._

"A long, long time ago, there once lived a powerful priestess named Midoriko. She was a beautiful lady with hair like coal and eyes so pure like honey. She lived in a small village and protected it from any evil creeping outside of the village walls. Those who saw her fight with spiritual powers not only to subdue demons, but to purify them as well said only one thing.

"She was a legend.

"One day a youkai named Lord Tadao was passing by the village when he saw Midoriko fighting six youkai by herself. He was mesmerized by both her fighting abilities and her beauty. It was a love at first sight for Lord Tadao. Without a second thought, he joined Midoriko's side to defeat the youkai.

"Midoriko, not expecting anyone to aid her in the battle, much less a powerful and handsome youkai, also developed a soft spot for the Lord. They stayed together for a long while even after they won the battle. Midoriko fell deeply in love with him, just as he did with her.

"When Lord Tadao felt the time was right, he mated and marked Midoriko as his. The news of their Lord mating a powerful priestess travelled through lands faster than the wind. And soon it reached the ears of his childhood companion, Inutaisho.

"Lord Inutaisho was thrilled to hear the news and travelled with his mate and their young pup Sesshomaru, to Lord Tadao's lands to congratulate him. As days passed by Midoriko became pregnant with Tadao's pup. The two lords celebrated the whole night and decided to get their children betrothed if the said pup was a female.

"Midoriko and Tadao lived happily together as months passed by. They waited patiently for their daughter to be born, as Midoriko felt it to be a female.

"A month before their daughter was going to be born came a great battle. Wanting to aid her mate, Midoriko dressed herself in miko robes and old armor, and wielding only a single sword, she began battling countless demons.

"She fought hard and with determination to win with her daughter in her womb. The battle raged on for 7 days and nights, until finally the many demons she fought formed into one, a great demon. When by the end of the battle the great demon got her into its jaws, Midoriko felt something powerful stir from inside her womb. That something was Shikon Jewel or Shikon no Tama. Midoriko imprisoned herself inside of the Jewel along with the great demon. When—"

"Wait a second." Sango stopped in the middle of the next sentence when she heard Kohaku interrupt. "Didn't you say Midoriko was pregnant with a daughter? What happened to the daughter when she sealed herself and the great demon? Did she seal her daughter in the Jewel too?"

Sango smiled at her brother.

"That's what we are going to see. This is the story of legendary Midoriko's daughter named Kagome..."

Kagome Higurashi, who became a legend herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked the prologue. Let me know if I should continue or not. If you are interested I'll upload the first chapter soon.


	2. Her eyes

**Disclamers:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Hey guys, I want to thank you all so much for the reviews. I really enjoyed reading them. I also want to thank those who added this story in their favorite and alert lists.

To xokaggyfanox: I'm glad that you liked the way I set up the prologue. I wanted to do something different with this story.

From this point on, you're going to learn the back-story and everything that occurred. I hope you read and review! Thanks!

* * *

**~ Her eyes ~**

_**She is a beauty to the eyes of beholder. To some she is a monster. And to others she is an angel.**_

They had been travelling for two days now, running from one city to another, chasing a human girl in her early twenties. Never had they chased someone for this long. Musashino, the wolf youkai, growled low in frustration. Even the rest of his pack members were growing impatient as they travelled further out of the city.

"Soon." He signaled them. "Once she reaches the outskirts of the town, Hashimuta, I want you to aim for her right leg. Make her limp so she can't run any further."

He watched as Hashimuta ran past him and closer to the said victim. Musashino smirked, his eyes travelling down her body for the hundredth time. He couldn't wait to ravish her. He, along with rest of the eleven wolf youkai of his pack, had seen this one right after they had ravished a bar dancer just few blocks away. She was walking alone at night on the dangerous, downtown Tokyo streets. Just one whiff of her honey smell had caused all the wolf youkai to groan in pleasure. They had wanted her and had been stalking her since then. Of course she wasn't aware of it. She was only a human.

Musashino licked his lips hungrily as she bent down to pick up something. He'd have fun taking this one from behind. After another few minutes of stalking, they finally reached the outskirts of the Tokyo. When nothing but dark forest came in sight, he signaled Hashimuta.

Seeing a perfect opportunity Hashimuta sneaked up on her. Grabbing her from behind, he covered her mouth. "Make any sound and it'll be the last thing you do." Musashino heard Hashimuta warn the girl in a low voice. As soon as the terrifying words registered in her head, she stopped struggling.

_So easy._ He smirked. _She'll be piece of cake. _

Before long, all the wolf youkai had appeared before the girl. Seeing all twelve of them standing before her, eyeing her up like she was some sort of meat, her eyes grew wide in understanding. They were going to rape her. Not just one. All of them.

Musashino smiled in satisfaction as soon as salty scent filled his nostrils. "Aw, will you look at that? She is crying." He cooed, running his hand roughly over her chest. The girl shuddered under his touch, disgusted. "Scream. Cry. Do whatever the heck you want, wench. No one is going to come save you. Besides it's more fun when a girl protests. It turns me on."

Hashimuta pushed her on the ground and stepped on her hand, keeping it in place above her head. It was his way of making sure she was not going to run away. The girl screamed in agony as they heard her tiny finger bones break into pieces. Musashino couldn't take it anymore. He had already chased her for two days now. He didn't want to wait any longer. He positioned himself above her.

He was about to unbutton his pants when it happened. Suddenly they were not alone anymore. There was a presence of someone else there in the woods. Someone very powerful.

"Show yourself." He growled, not happy to be interrupted when he was finally about to fulfill his fantasy. When the intruder refused to show himself, Musashino pulled the girl up from the ground and pushed her towards Hashimuta, who placed his claws on her tiny neck.

"Do what boss says or she dies." He threatened. "I'll give you three seconds to show yourself."

"One."

Total silence enveloped the forest except painful sobbing of the girl.

"Two."

All the wolf youkai were alert, expecting the intruder to attack from shadows.

"Three!" Hashimuta yelled.

And a loud slash noise was heard throughout the woods.

Musashino felt a big wave of panic wash over his senses as he watched Hashimuta's head hit the ground followed by his lifeless body. He looked around frantically, his youkai senses searching everywhere. Where did the intruder go? He was too fast! They couldn't even sense him, let alone see him. All Musashino knew was that the intruder was very powerful.

Before any of them could even blink, another wolf head dropped to the ground, followed by another loud thud of his massive body. Just like that, right before Musashino's eyes, one by one, all of his wolf youkai were beheaded. And the intruder had yet to show his face.

Fear...

That's what he felt for the first time. Never in his past 350 years of life had he seen anyone move so fast. Musashino knew for a fact that the intruder wasn't invisible. If he was, they would still be able to sense him. No, the intruder was just quick. He had his every single step planned out. He was using shadows of the woods to hide and attack when he found enemy's weakness. He attacked in blink of an eye and before they could even sense him, he was back safely in the darkness of the woods where he knew they couldn't see him.

Musashino looked around anxiously to find only him standing along with the girl, whose sobbing had ceased now that she knew she was safe. He jumped on the girl and held her in front of his body as a cover. Every half a second he would turn around, making sure he wasn't attacked from behind. He placed a knife over girl's throat and slide it a little to let little bit of blood pour out. The girl winced in pain. "Come out or she dies. You know I'll finish her even if it is the last thing I do."

He tried to focus his attention on the surrounding as the girl in his grip, knowing the truth in his words, began to whimper in fear. He just hoped the intruder knew he meant business. To prove his point, Musashino pressed the knife further into her soft skin as more blood ran down his hand.

Suddenly, a figure, clothed in black leather, jumped down from the tree above and landed right before them.

That's when he noticed _it_.

_Her_.

The intruder was a female.

Her long, glossy black hair tied high on her head was moving freely with the wind as she stayed crouched low, her palm flat on the ground. When she suddenly looked up, he saw the anger in her dark blue eyes. Even in such dangerous situation, Musashino couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful. Staring right into her fearless eyes, he felt her release the power that she was masking earlier.

_Miko..._

Musashino took a step back in surprise, letting the girl fall to the ground. She was a miko. And a very powerful one on top of that.

The miko's eyes travelled to the girl on the ground to make sure she was safe and he took advantage of her distraction. He wasn't a fool to think that he could match her powers. No way. She was powerful enough to purify him in a blink of an eye just as she did to rest of his pack members. So he did the only thing he could do. He turned to run. But before he could take one more step away from the miko and the girl, she was standing before him again. This time, there was a smirk on her expressionless face.

"You know what I hate the most?" She crossed her hands and pulled out two daggers from their holders on her each thigh, channeling purifying power through it. "Rape."

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

She watched her savior behead the last wolf before she let unconsciousness surround her. After what seemed like few minutes or maybe hours, Kanna felt herself waking up. She winced. Her head felt heavy with throbbing pain.

"Shh, it's alright, you're safe," A kind voice said.

Who was that? Kanna became alarmed. She had never heard that voice before. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to bright light and stared into a pair of lovely shade of blue eyes, looking at her in concern and comfort.

"Who are you?" She whispered, staring at the beautiful girl before her. Fair skin, a button nose, glossy black hair, big blue eyes and a _teardrop_ symbol on her forehead, she looked just like an angel. That's when she realized it. She was an angel for her. She was her savior, the one who had saved her from the pack of wolves.

"My name is Kagome." Her savior smiled sweetly. "And you are?"

"Kanna." She gave her a tiny smile back. "Thank you for saving me, Kagome-sama."

"Just call me Kagome. No honorifics, please." She got up from the bed and walked towards the bedroom door, "Mom! She's awake. Can you please come and check on her?"

Kanna lay back as Kagome's mother came up to check on her, her eyes never leaving Kagome's profile. She, with a heart of a warrior, had faced all the wolf youkai on her own. It was the scene Kanna will never forget; her first encounter with the beautiful miko, who put her life at risk to save another, making a powerful youkai fall to his knees in blink of an eye. She was stunning. For the first time in her life, she witnessed a fight that was more elegant than violent. Miko's gallant figure was a marvel, forever embedded into the depths of Kanna's memories.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Kagome stayed beside Kanna until she fell asleep again. She lifted Kanna's bandaged hand from her lap and placed it on the bed. She had been watching them when they had pushed Kanna down on the ground and one of them had stepped on her hand, cracking those bones into small pieces.

_Assholes._

She watched Kanna's peaceful sleeping face and smiled in satisfaction. They had deserved every bit of pain she had given them. Happy to have saved life of an innocent, Kagome skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother had already started cooking.

The delicious smell of her favorite salmon dish filled her lungs and she couldn't help but give her mother a big hug from behind. "How was work, mom? Any interesting crime stories to share?"

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged, "Not much to share except the Commissioner is really happy with me for killing that wolf pack that I believe I had _only_ asked you to keep an eye on." Her mother was the superintendent or a chief of their area's police station and had been chasing the wolf pack for a week now to catch them red-handed.

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Sorry mom. I just saw the way they were mistreating an innocent and couldn't help but teach them a lesson."

"Kagome, you should have just called me and I'd taken care of them."

She shook her head. "There was not much time mom. It'd taken you minimum of fifteen minutes to get there and fifteen minutes when dealing with an innocent's life is too risky."

Mrs. Higurashi felt a sigh escape her lips as she stared at her twenty-one year old daughter. "I guess...but next time I don't want you to risky your life for anyone else. My heart almost stopped today when I saw you covered in blood."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Like those bastards could even put their finger on me." Sure they were strong but they weren't fast enough. "All the blood belonged to them."

"Watch your language, Kagome."

"Sorry."

There was a pause.

"...I just wish you'll find yourself a nice man and stop chasing after trouble."

A beautiful tinker of giggles filled the kitchen. "You wah?" Kagome said in between her giggles, "Every guy who sees me fight runs in the opposite direction."

"Oh come on, that's not true." Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but look amused.

"Wanna bet?"

Her mother smiled at her warmly. "I bet you'll one day find a guy who will love you for who you are. He'll respect you and think of you as his equal. He'll be a special guy who wouldn't mind sharing his worries and fears with you. He will dazzle you with his smiles and at the same time ask for your support. He'll let down his guard before you. He would be--"

Kagome's snort interrupted Mrs. Higurashi's chatter. "You are asking for a fictional man, Mom. Men these days treat women like their properties."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "You have the same blood as that person, yet you are so different."

"Which person?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and cleared her throat. "Go wash your hands before dinner gets cold. And check on Kanna on your way back."

It wasn't missed by Kagome that her mother changed the topic. But she let it go. Besides, her mother always said stuff at times that made no sense to her.

"And Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called out.

She turned to see a dreamy smile on her mother's face. "You will find him." She said firmly. "And when you do, remember to accept his strengths and weaknesses, and everything else..."

Kagome left the kitchen and headed upstairs. "I don't believe you mom." She muttered under her breath. "For past twenty-one years of my life, I have never met a single guy who will come even close to your perfect-man-image."

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

Sesshomaru was sitting at a dinner table full of bunch of idiots talking their small talk about how well their business was doing and what was going to be their next step to make the empire his father created grow even bigger as if it wasn't already big enough. He wasn't even a bit interested in what they had to say. It wasn't as if he didn't know it already.

But nonetheless, once in a while, he enjoyed sitting back and watching these dogs rattle on about how brilliant their next plan was. It was even more entertaining when they would verbally attack each other, trying to win one over on the others for his attention. But tonight was different. Tonight they were annoying him with their fifty-year-old-idea that so far hadn't been considered even once.

"That's true. So we all agree that it would be the best for Sesshomaru-sama to get a bodyguard?" Jaken raised his eyebrows on his ugly toad head and looked around the table for any objection. Sesshomaru controlled his urge to kick the ugly toad across the room.

When Kikuka, a tiger demoness, voiced her question, Sesshomaru growled under his breath, his long nails tracing the rim of his wine glass. They were really testing his patience. "Having a bodyguard is a great idea. But how can we find one that can match Sesshomaru-sama's skills? We certainly don't want someone protecting him who will only slow him down." Kikuka beamed at him, giving him her best smile in the hopes he'd take note of it.

Sesshomaru would have rolled his eyes at her stupidity if he was capable of expressing his emotions. If her smiles hadn't work on him for past twenty years, they weren't going to work, _ever_, in future.

"Obviously _Kikuka_, we'd make sure the bodyguard doesn't slow him down." Hosunktu said as he kicked her under the table.

Sesshoumaru was growing more and more irritated. Would it be a big problem if he just... killed them all and made it look like the meeting room had been caught on fire? He slammed his hand on the table, cracking it in two with a single blow.

"Say one more useless comment and next time it won't be a table." His icy cold eyes travelled from face to face.

When he was satisfied with the silence in the room, he turned towards his half-brother, Inuyasha and his legal advisor, Miroku. "If you think you can find a bodyguard that is good enough to last more than a day with this Sesshoumaru, feel free to hire him." With just that Sesshoumaru pushed back his chair and stood up knowing all too well that they will not find anyone good enough for him in next thousand years.

On his way out the door, he stopped by Suikotsu's seat and sliced his head in a swift motion. Everyone at the meeting table gasped in surprise.

"However, this time remember to run a background check on the employee," He ordered. "And clean the mess up."

Before any of them could register what happened, Sesshoumaru was already on his way out of the meeting room.

_Bunch of fools, they couldn't even tell Suikotsu was Naraku's spy?_

_

* * *

_So? Liked it? Even if you just leave a single "Yes" or "No" in the review I'll appreciate it!

Thanks for reading this story~_  
_


	3. Stay with me

**Disclamers:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Hey everyone!! Let me introduce our **beta reader** for this story: **MikoMimi**!! She is a wonderful person who decided to help me before she even knew me or my writing style. She is a kind person who agrees with my unreasonable demands at time. Lol. So let us all give her a warm welcome! Thank you for all your help Mimi!!

Thank you all so much for the reviews!! I really enjoyed reading them!! I also want to thank those who added this story in their favorite and alert lists...XD

The only thing I request is I am a new author. This is my first fanfic ever. I usually scribble stuff and you'll see it in forms of poems and random lines that has nothing to do with the story but they are my thoughts on characters and putting it in a particular place has a great effect. Other than those scribbles I haven't shared my writing with anyone before, so it is very important to me that you guys write even **one word "yes" or "no" to let me know if I am doing a good job or not**. Thanks! Love ya! XD

**To xokaggyfanox:** Hey! I am glad you like how Kagome is portrayed. Trust me I hate weakling female characters too. If not strength I still want them to have some confidence.

(T**his is for all who are as confused as xokaggyfanox** about where this story is heading after reading two diff versions of chapter one: **prologue and trailer.)** As for what the story line is, I'll just say both. **It's Sesshomaru as mafia leader + Kagome as a beautiful protector + bodyguard and cross-dressing track.** I hope this answers your question)

And my apologies to every one for **changing my first chapter from trailer to prologue**. I thought telling a story with a prologue made more sense. The **story line has not changed **what-so-ever. Everything will come together and make sense in next few chapters. If you guys want, let me know and I'll **post the trailer up again**!

* * *

**~ Stay with me ~**

_**A time to break down. A time to grieve. She is left with a heartache that not even a physician can heal...**_

After making Suikotsu's death look like an accident and clearing all the evidences, Inuyasha lazily tossed himself on the couch. Miroku poured him a drink and took a seat beside him, sipping on his own.

"That felt longer than 3 hours." Inuyasha suppressed a yawn.

Miroku nodded. "Working for Sesshomaru can be pain in the ass sometimes."

"He really needs to get a long vacation from all this."

"No." Miroku shook his head firmly. "That guy needs to get laid."

After a pause, they both exploded with laughter. They knew Sesshomaru too well. And the situation of him needing to get laid sounded so silly. That guy was too much in love with himself to want anyone else.

"Not that he can't. There are countless ladies throwing themselves at him. But he chooses not to. Sometimes it makes me wonder if he swings the other way." Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"After 300 years of his life, he is still a virgin, isn't he?"

...And half an hour later, Inuyasha was rolling on the floor and Miroku was choking on his own laughter from Sesshomaru's sex-life jokes.

"Honestly though," Inuyasha took a deep breath after their laughter ceased, "he needs to learn how to live...and more than that he needs someone to teach him."

Miroku nodded. "But, everyone is so afraid of him all the time."

"And they have a reason to be." Inuyasha sipped on his drink. "As much as I hate to admit it, he _is_ the most powerful youkai alive right now and his intelligence is not even comparable."

"How is it possible to find someone who can match him not just physically, but also intellectually?" Miroku asked warily.

"I know this may sound a bit corny but there has to be a perfect girl out there for him."

"Well if there is, I hope he finds her soon because at this rate I think I'll go crazy sooner or later."

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi placed the breakfast tray by Kanna's bed and opened the curtains to let some sunshine in. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Kanna smiled. "Much better. Thank you for taking care of me, it must be tiring you."

"Don't be silly. It's no problem at all." Mrs. Higurashi replied honestly.

"Where is Kagome-sama?" Kanna asked, staring at the entrance of the bedroom as if expecting Kagome to walk in any moment.

"Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi corrected. "She doesn't like it when people attach honorifics to her name. She believes in equality."

Kanna smiled in understanding.

"You admire her a lot, don't you?" Mrs. Higurashi sat on the bed and placed warm cup of tea in Kanna's hand.

The little girl nodded. "She is my hero. I have hated violence ever since I was young. But when I saw her fight, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked...so beautiful."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I know what you mean. She has that effect on everyone."

There was a pause.

"But I worry about her sometimes," Mrs. Higurashi said in a small voice, "she has a habit of jumping into other people's business and helping innocents. It makes me wonder what will happen to her when I am not around."

Kanna shook her head and smiled, completely disagreeing. "But that habit of hers is what makes her shine."

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but nod her head and return her smile. Her daughter did shine the most when she fought to help those in need. She shared this only quality with _that_ person. However, her fierce attitude and hotheadedness was totally opposite of that person.

Mrs. Higurashi's fingers unconsciously graced the half Shikon no Tama necklace around her neck. This half piece of jewel was what connected all three of them together.

Kagome, Midoriko and her.

"_When she is born into this world, she'll bring this half of Shikon no Tama along with her. Make sure you keep this safe with you until she finds the love of her life. When she finds him, you can entrust her with this half and she'll know what to do with it...Keep her safe for me."_

"MOM!" Kagome's squeals were heard throughout the house as she ran up the stairs, causing Mrs. Higurashi to jolt out of memories.

"Mom...Take a look at this." She placed her laptop in Mrs. Higurashi's lap giddily. "Guess who is coming to visit us?"

Mrs. Higurashi stared at the laptop screen and felt her lips pull upward in a big grin. "Koga?"

Kagome nodded her head, smiling. "He'll be done with his training in about two months."

"It's been four years since we last saw him."

"But, he has kept in touch, mom." Kagome took the laptop from her mother's lap and placed it aside. "Now, don't get so sentimental." She wiped the tears of happiness from her mother's eyes.

"I know...but Kagome, he is like my son." Mrs. Higurashi pressed her lips again Kagome's forehead and gathered her precious daughter in her arms. She was happy Koga was coming back. He was the only person in this world she trusted to protect Kagome. Lately, she had been feeling uneasy. It was her maternal instincts telling her something dangerous was coming their way and very soon.

Mrs. Higurashi was happy with her daughter safe into her arms; happy to have lived up to her promise and having gotten a blessing of being a mother, when she felt _him_. _Them._

She felt Kagome stiffen in her arms. She could sense them as well. Mrs. Higurashi, without wasting one more second, pushed Kagome away and quickly got up from the bed. "Kagome, stay up here no matter what happens."

"Mom? B-But...T-There are too ma-."

Before her daughter could utter one more word, Mrs. Higurashi had locked the bedroom door behind her, placing a powerful barrier on the door to keep Kagome from coming out. When she felt them get closer, she ran into her room to call for back-up. She knew what he wanted but she would die before she'd let him even touch her.

* * *

She was desperate...so desperate to break the infuriating wooden door down. Kagome had tried everything she could think of to smash it, but her mother had placed a barrier using miko powers to prevent her from shattering it into pieces.

At last she kicked the damn door with her all and groaned it annoyance when she saw not even a single scratch on it. She fell on her knees and her face in her hands. She sensed all the youkai that surrounded their house to be very powerful and felt herself getting more and more worried and anxious with every passing second. Her mother was alone downstairs and most probably, fighting them all at once. Youkai never played fair. They always ganged up on innocent all at once, leaving not even a slight chance of their prey escaping. Take the wolf pack that attacked Kanna for example.

"Kagome. Look..." Kanna was standing by the window, staring at something downstairs. "There are police cars pulling up into the driveway for back-up."

She got up from the floor with shaky legs and walked towards the window, staring through the glass helplessly. Gun shots could be heard inside. There were many officers standing by their police car outside. Many were calling for back-up while others were calling for ambulance.

Then it hit her.

The window!

How could she forget? She could break the window and jump down from there.

Smirking with determination, her eyes searched for her mother's face in the crowd. A sickening feeling rose in her chest and she ran to her closet and pulled her daggers out. Channeling her miko powers through both of the daggers, she pierced them through the glass window, shattering it into million pieces.

But before she could take a single step to jump down, Kanna yanked her back by her leathered jacket. "Kagome-sama!" Kanna cried, shaking her head. "No! You can't go out there. Your mother said no."

Suddenly a heartbreaking scream was heard.

And there were no more gun shots.

The strange feeling in her chest, traveled north towards her mouth. And all of the sudden she wanted to throw up. Kagome gulped. "My mom is out there." She said in a dangerous, low voice. "So don't tell me what to do." And with that, she zipped down her jacket and stripping away from it she jumped down the window from the second floor.

She knew Kanna meant well, but she didn't like the way her chest felt tight. The feeling of wanting to cry but not being able to...she hated it. She had to know if her mother was alright.

Landing gracefully on her two feet, she dashed right towards the front-yard without wasting a single second. As soon as their driveway came in the view, she stopped dead in her track.

There she was...

Her beautiful mother.

The white shirt she wore in the morning was now red from her blood. Her breathing was uneven, her mouth wide open as she gasped for air. Her right hand was clenching the left side of abdomen, trying to keep the blood from flowing out.

There was a huge youkai standing before her with a baboon pelt over his head and a long sword in his hand. Red blood dripped from its tip.

Kagome's heart stopped beating for a second as her mind registered what had happened.

She was stabbed.

Her mother had been stabbed. That piercing scream had been of none other than her mother's.

And without a second thought, Kagome ran towards him, feeling nothing but this blood thirst to kill that asshole. She couldn't see anything else. She couldn't hear anything else. Somewhere in the distance she thought she heard Billy, her mother's assisting police officer, screaming from top of his lungs for her to not go there. She felt few police men trying to hold her back. For her though, nothing existed but her mother's face filled with agony.

Suddenly, she bumped into something and felt herself flying backwards. She was on her feet the next moment. She tried to run to her mother once again and just like the first time, she was sent flying backwards.

That's when she noticed it. There was a barrier around her and the police officers. Her mother was protecting her and the police staff even at such vulnerable moment.

Kagome tried everything to break free from the barrier as she watched the bastard youkai stab his long sword through her mother's stomach again. Kagome felt her legs give up on her as she watched her mother's body fall to the ground. She pounded her fists on the ground begging her mother silently to let her free.

She watched the youkai bend down on her mother's body and snatch the Shikon no Tama necklace that her mother always wore around her neck. He, once again, raised his long sword but this time, he stabbed it through her mother's heart.

A scream of helplessness deafened her ears. It took her a while to understand the scream was coming from her own mouth.

As the youkai pulled out his sword, Kagome felt everything around her go blank. Only he existed for her this time. She glared at him. When he lifted his pelt up, Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe that such handsome man could be this heartless. His golden eyes showed no feelings, no regret, and no emotion. He stood there grinning at her, letting her stare at his beautiful face for as long as she wanted. She looked into his golden eyes and swore for revenge.

When he saw the hatred in her eyes, the youkai smirked at her and left. As soon as he was out of her senses, Kagome felt her mother take the barrier off and she was by her mother's wounded body in an instant.

She wanted to help her, stop the blood from pouring out but she couldn't think of how... she fell to her knees, and carefully lifted her injured mother securely in her arms. Her big blue eyes searching for the wound, but her sight was blurry from the tears she didn't know she was shedding.

With her injured mother in her arms, she screamed in agony. Her mother's hot blood was pooling around her knees and her gasps for air where getting desperate. Her life was slipping away from her body and Kagome couldn't do anything but sit there with her mother's head in her lap. She could hear an ambulance arrive in the distance and feel strong hands trying to pull her away. But none of that came to her consciousness as she cried and screamed vulnerably.

"Kagome..." Her voice was a whisper but Kagome heard it loud and clear. Her head snapped back to her mother's pained face in her lap. "Mom...Don't talk. Am...Ambulance iss here..."

Mrs. Higurashi gave a small smile and reached up with shaky hands to wipe Kagome's tears away. "Shhh...Kagome....Never...let...enemy...see your weaknesses...Don't bl...ouch...blame yourself....ahhh...." She closed her eyes and bit back her pain.

After what seemed like forever, when she opened them again, there was no pain in them, no regret, and no tears. Just love...love that she had for her daughter.

"Promise me Kagome," Her voice didn't hold any agony this time. She didn't stutter. Her voice was firm like all the times she used to train Kagome in combat, "Promise you won't blame yourself. Promise, you will never show your weakness before an enemy again. Promise me, Kagome, that you'll bring that Shikon no Tama back. He is not the right man for it, Kagome. The power of Shikon no Tama is great and it is yours. Promise me..." The pain was back in her voice but this time it was accompanied with urgency.

There were ER doctors around them. They were trying to put oxygen mask on her mother as she kept moving her head left and right, asking them silently not to disturb her. Hot tears rolled down her face as she realized even at the edge of death her mother was worried about her. She knew Kagome too well. Her mother knew she was blaming herself for not being able to help her. She knew. And she was worried.

As more tears threatened to spill she quickly blinked them back, "...I...I promise maa...I...I..." And before she could say anymore, Kagome felt her mother's hand drop from her face.

And Mrs. Higurashi's kind and loving eyes slowly closed forever. Kagome's voice and heart were breaking...shattering into million pieces as she pressed her lips against her mother's forehead and whispered, "I love you, Mom...please don't leave me...Stay with me..."

With wind blowing on her tear stained face, and with no energy left to fight, Kagome let small warm and familiar hands pull her away.

_You were the sun of my life,_

_My own guiding star that helped me see what is right_

_Now that you are gone_

_I want to run and hide_

_Run and hide_

_Because without you, my sun_

_In darkness, I am completely blind_

* * *

If you liked the story and don't like to write long-reviews, that's okay too. Just leave a single "yes" in the review and I'll appreciate it!

How frequently do you want me to upload this story? **Once a week? Or twice a week?** Let me know!!

Thank you for reading this chapter ~


	4. Treasured Memories

**Disclamers:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Let us all say thanks to MikoMimi, who despite being sick, edited this chapter for me!! Love ya Mimi!!

Once again I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter. There were few who listened to my yes or no method. =) And I also want to thank those who added me and this story in their alert or favorite list.

About the story update, I got many requesting twice a week. I will try my best to do so but if my sweet beta, Mimi, isn't able to then I'll post only one chapter a week. But of course to make it fair to you guys the chapter will a bit longer than regular. =)

I, once again, ask those who are not reviewing to please just type even word to let me know if you like the story or not. I am not looking for essay long reviews, although I love them, just a single word is enough to make me want to write the next chapter.

This chapter is all about Kagome after her mother's death. But it is an essential one.

* * *

**~ Treasured Memories ~**

**Memories are images that linger deep within the mind,**

**Our laughter, our squeals, our smiles, our tears...**

**These are beautiful moments captured to keep those times alive for years...**

It had been over a month and Kagome was still buried under the grief of losing her mother. Although she survived, the feeling of losing the person she loved the most left her feeling hollow inside.

As days passed by, she forgot to eat, to sleep, to smile...She forgot what it was like to live.

Without her mother's warm smile to greet her every morning, Kagome stopped getting up from bed. She would lay there for hours with a pillow in her arms and her eyes staring into nothing. The energy to wake up to a new day with a bright smile on her face had left her. Just like her mother. She felt empty just knowing that her mother was no longer by her side. It left a void in her heart that she did not know how to restore.

"Kagome-sama..." Kanna said worriedly, "Kagome-sama? You should eat something."

Kagome blinked her eyes open and shook her head.

She wasn't hungry.

"Kagome-sama...You may go days without eating or nights without sleeping, and you may spend rest of your life in your mother's bed, thinking about her." Kanna took a seat beside Kagome and placed her small hand on Kagome's head, "Sometimes it feels like you won't go a day without being reminded of the incident, and sometimes you'll feel like it is all you'll ever think about again."

The little girl started stroking her head as Kagome turned and stared at the ceiling.

"Personally, I've been there..."

Kagome eyes flickered to Kanna's tiny frame. So she knew the pain of losing someone close? Who?

"I lost my boyfriend almost a year ago in a horrific car accident." Kanna answered Kagome's unspoken question. "He was coming to meet me and..." The pain in each of her words...the pain that squashed Kanna's heart every second of the day was what finally made Kagome sit up on the bed as she gathered sobbing Kanna into her arms.

"I'm sorry," she finally said. How many weeks had she gone without uttering even a single word? She didn't know. She didn't care.

"As difficult as it is to see past something like this at the moment, you will get through it." Kanna's words tried to comfort her. "What is important to remember is you don't have to forget the person you've lost just because they are gone."

Kanna looked into Kagome's eyes as she continued, "Sometimes when memories are the only thing left, it is important to grab onto them and not let go."

Her final words came crashing down on Kagome.

Memories...

"_Do you miss him, mom?" A ten-year old Kagome sat in her mother's lap as they viewed her mother's wedding album. _

"_Your father?"_

_Kagome nodded her head._

_She felt her mother laugh above her, her mother's chest vibrating against her back as she pressed her lips in Kagome's glossy hair. "Of course I miss him, sweetie. He was and still is a very big part of me, just like you are."_

"_Do you feel sad that he is not around?" Kagome turned her tiny body in her mother's lap so that she could face her. "What do you do when you feel sad?"_

_Her mother smiled warmly at her and tugged one of her daughter's black locks behind her ear. "Hmm...I do feel sad that he is not around. But, whenever I am sad, I think about him. Would he want me to be sad if he was still around? If he is watching me from above, wouldn't he be sad too after seeing me sad?" _

_Mrs. Higurashi leaned back against the bed so that Kagome was now sitting on her. _

"_When I think about it like that, it stops my heartache."_

"_But that's not being happy." Kagome argued, causing her mother to smile warmly at her. _

"_Of course not. That is not happy at all. And that's why I do what he used to do. That way, it makes me feel that he is still around." Her mother tapped Kagome's nose with a finger, causing little Kagome to giggle. _

"_Like?"_

"_Hmm… For example, your father used to be a police officer and, after he passed away, I became one too. He liked helping people, so when I help others in the same way he did, I feel closer to him and that makes me feel good. I imagine that if he was watching me from above he would be really happy to see how I'm leading my life."_

"_Do you understand my sweet angel?" Kagome didn't get a chance to reply as her mother started tickling her. _

_And childish giggles filled the room as tinkering bells do in a temple. _

Kagome could still hear the faint echoes of their giggles in this room even after long years. She felt her lips curve upwards in between her silent sobbing. She smiled the first time in weeks. Memories...Her mother was no longer here to comfort her, but her mother's memories were. And no one was going to snatch those from her. Not even that bastard youkai.

_"Promise you won't blame yourself. Promise, you will never show your weakness before an enemy again. Promise me, Kagome, that you'll bring that Shikon no Tama back. He is not the right man for it, Kagome. The power of Shikon no Tama is great and it is yours. Promise me..."_

Kagome let out an audible gasp as she remembered her mother's last words.

"_Promise me, Kagome, that you'll bring that Shikon no Tama back."_

How could she forget?

"_He is not the right man for it, Kagome."_

How could she forget the reason her mother died. The Shikon no Tama she protected until her last breath...how could she forget?

"_The power of Shikon no Tama is great and it is yours. Promise me..."_

And the promise she made...not just to her mother but to herself as well.

She had sworn to get revenge, to kill him as brutally as he killed her mother.

How did she forget?

* * *

"Think! Think, Kagome-sama!" Kanna encouraged.

"Kagome." Kagome corrected.

"Sorry." Kanna smiled sheepishly at her as Kagome paced around the room, doing her best to remember it. "Think harder, Kagome. You've got to remember more than just his eyes.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "They were gold. And that's all I remember."

"Well it is not a bad start..." Kanna tried to look at the bright side, "but there are at least thousand gold eyed youkai in this world."

"What do you want me to do?" Kagome slumped down on the couch beside Kanna. Although she had finally eaten a healthy meal, taken a shower and napped for an hour she still, mentally, felt tired.

"Maybe think about what type of youkai was he?"

"Hmm..." Kagome closed her eyes and let her mind drift back to the most painful memories of her life. Her memories were so powerful that it felt like she was reliving it. She saw him stab his sword through her mother's chest. She saw him take off his baboon pelt. She saw him smirking at her and gasped. "Now that I think harder about it...He had silver hair."

"That's great." Kanna grinned, "Not many have that combination. Anything else?"

"And maybe he had two magenta stripes on his each cheek." Kagome recalled. Her big blue eyes still closed.

"Perfect!" Kanna clapped.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and stared into Kanna's in disbelief. "How did I miss it earlier?"

"Miss what?"

"A crescent moon."

"Sorry?"

"A crescent moon! That's it!" Kagome shot up from the couch. "I remember now! He had a crescent moon on his forehead."

"No way..."

"Huh?" Kagome spun around to face a shivering Kanna.

"You are talking about the Taisho gang leader, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Who's Sesshomaru?"

Kanna shook her head at naïve Kagome and got up from the couch and wordlessly left the room. Kagome stood there, waiting and waiting. After few minutes, Kanna returned with Kagome's laptop and handed it over to Kagome.

Kagome stared at the laptop screen and felt anger building up inside of her. "This is him!" She said through clenched teeth, "This is the heartless bastard that killed my mother."

Kanna nodded in agreement. "It is certainly possible. He is the leader of the most dangerous and deadliest mafia group. His father passed away about two decades ago along with his second mate, leaving their underworld business in his eldest son, Sesshomaru's care. People say Sesshomaru is even more heartless than his father ever was. Inutaisho used to crack a smile every now and then, but no one has seen Sesshomaru express any kind of emotion what-so-ever."

Kagome processed the information Kanna had provided for her and felt something off about the man she was looking at currently and man from her memories. But what? She couldn't put her finger on it.

"What are you going to do? It seems like even getting to him would be impossible, let alone put as much as a tiny scratch on him." Kanna said, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts. "Maybe if you get close to him as an ally first and then seek your revenge?"

Kagome shook her head. "Taking that half of Shikon no Tama back is more important to me than seeking revenge. But getting close to him as an ally certainly does work in my interest. This way, I can be close to him and find the Shikon no Tama."

"Sounds good in theory, but it might not work, you know?" Sadness in Kanna's eyes was evident as she searched on the internet.

"Look," She signaled Kagome over, "they are searching for a bodyguard for Sesshomaru."

"How do you know?" Kagome sat back beside Kanna and looked through the advertisement. "Do these gangs put their employment ads on internet just like that?"

Kagome saw Kanna give her a look that said can-you-seriously-be-this-gullible. "Of course not. Did I forget to mention? I am a hacker."

"Yo-you...are a wah?"

"Hacker." She repeated. "Anyways, they are recruiting a male candidate who has great close combat skills, above average intelligence and someone who can match the speed of a youkai."

* * *

Kanna's mind was interpreting this information carefully. The wheels in her head were turning.

_Great close combat skills..._

Kagome _had_ killed dozens of wolf youkai in blink of an eye.

_Above average intelligence..._

Kanna remembered the time Kagome had channeled her miko powers to shatter the window glass and zipped down her jacket to be free from her grip.

_Someone who can match the speed of a youkai..._

And she had never seen anyone move as fast as Kagome.

"Kagome...Do you think-" Kanna stopped herself from getting carried away. They wanted a _male_ candidate and Kagome from no angle looked like a guy. "Never mind...it won't work..."

Kanna looked up to see Kagome searching through a wardrobe they hardly ever opened. "What won't work?"

"You as a bodyguard...I thought-."

"Found it!" She cheered and stood up with teenage boy's clothes, holding them up against her body in front of a mirror to measure if they would fit her or not.

"You had the same idea?" Kanna asked in disbelief.

Kagome snorted. "Do we have a choice?"

"But-."

"No buts! There is no other way around it."

"You mean you will cross-dress?"

"Can't be helped." Kagome shrugged. "Besides, it's better this way. That asshole has already seen me. He'd have recognized me no matter how I disguised my female-self. As a male with short hair and baggy clothes, the chances of being discovered are very slim."

Kanna's eyes grew wide as Kagome began to undress before her. She turned around to give her some space. How this careless girl was going to cross-dress and deceive the strongest, intelligent and most feared youkai of all times was beyond her. She shuddered at even the thought of Kagome being discovered.

"It's just not possible." Kanna shook her head firmly. "How are you planning on masking your scent?"

"Miko powers, duh!" Kagome answered from behind her as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Not that scent, I meant your pheromones..." Kanna was already starting to get worried about her. Now she knew what Mrs. Higurashi meant when she said the girl thought of others' well-being before her own. "Males and females have different pheromones. Youkai due to their enhanced senses can tell by the smell of their pheromones whether the individual is male or female."

Kanna heard Kagome sniff herself behind her, "Really?"

She gave a small nod.

"I am done. You can turn around."

Kanna turned to face Kagome and gasped in surprise. Kagome wore teenage guy's baggy clothes that were at least two sizes bigger than hers. The clothes hung loosely around her body, hiding her every feminine curves from sight. Her usually long glossy hair was now small and reached a bit past her ears. Her two dagger holders that were usually strapped against her thighs were now strapped securely on her each hand. She watched in awe as Kagome stood tall and confident. She couldn't even see her chest. Wait a second...

"Kagome-sama!" Kanna rushed to where Kagome stood and placed her tiny palm over Kagome's chest. "What did you do to your chest? Did you shrink them using your miko powers?"

Kanna watched in amusement as she saw Kagome's cheeks turn red in embarrassment. "Oh Kami, NO!" Kagome blushed even harder as she answered. "I can't shrink my chest. I can only do that to my hair...I bandaged them."

"Oh...but if someone by accident places a hand over your chest, they'll know. Even though you can't see them, it still feels soft."

Kagome thought for a second and then smirked. "I have a perfect solution for that." Kanna watched curiously as Kagome opened her mother's wardrobe and pulled out a bulletproof jacket.

"That's brilliant!" Kanna felt her lips pull upward into a grin. "Umm...but what about the pheromones?"

"I was thinking...how about those pheromone perfumes and colognes that men wear to attract females?"

Kanna squealed and pulled Kagome into a bone crushing hug, "Pure genius!"

* * *

I know this chapter was full of Kagome and Kanna scenes. If you hated it, then I am sorry...but I think background info is necessary for this story to turn into the unforgettable love story I want it to be. Without the background of why the character is feeling the way they do, story becomes too blunt.

**Next chapter is when Kagome meets Sesshomaru!** How will the heartless youkai and deadly miko react to one another? Find out sooner by reviewing!!

Haha you know the drill...even yes or no is enough for me.

**Yes, you liked the chapter. No, you didn't. **

Thank you for reading this chapter ~


	5. Vengeance

**Desclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Hey guys! I am back! Once again I thank MikoMimi, my lovely beta and you guys, my wonderful readers and reviewers!!**

**Two main things:**

**1) I will make my chapters a bit longer from now on to make up for not being able to upload twice a week.**

**2) I am so sad that no one reviews! Last chapter I recieved over 500 hits for that chapter alone (and that's pretty good for a new story) and only 8 reviews...seriously I am just very sad...seriously is this story not good enough to recieve your love and only two seconds out of your schedule? =(**

* * *

**~ Vengeance ~**

**She is trying to peal its pedals,**

**Doing her best to decrease its beauty...**

**But how much can she do?**

**Even as a boy she is still so pretty!**

Kanna watched mesmerized as Kagome tugged her baggy pants into leather boots that reached just a bit past her ankles. She did even the most simplest tasks so gracefully that it caused people to stop and stare. Although Kagome had done her best to hide her feminine side, it could still be seen from the way she smiled, laughed, sneezed and even from the way she tugged her now short hair behind her ears.

Kagome heard Kanna sigh.

"What's wrong?"

Kanna shrugged. "I guess I'll miss you. Just be careful."

Kagome watched Kanna as if she had grown another head. "I am going for my interview not a war. And what do you mean you'll miss me? I am moving to your apartment tonight, did you forget?"

Kanna shook her head, smiling. After Mrs. Higurashi's death, Kagome had become an empty shell. She didn't eat, sleep, or talk. She didn't come out of her mother's room for three weeks. And now that her savior, Kagome-sama, was finally back to herself, Kanna couldn't bear to leave her alone in this house. It held too many painful memories. So she had convinced Kagome to live with her at her apartment for now. Kagome had agreed thinking if Sesshomaru ever suspected and decided to search her up, it would show Kanna's address.

Sometimes from the way Kagome acted, it made her look like a careless person but Kagome was far from one. She always had her next steps and back-ups planned out. As soon as she had decided to become Sesshomaru's bodyguard, she had gone out of her way and convinced Billy, her mother's assistant police officer, to help make her a new identity. The last name Higurashi was very common that Billy saw no threat in keeping it. The only name that changed was her first. And her new identity came to be Souta Higurashi.

**~*~*~*~**

Inuyasha banged his head against the table. "No. No. No. No!"

He lifted his head up and glared at the huge dragon youkai before him. "Get out!" He finally yelled, not able to keep his anger in check.

As soon as the stupid youkai was out of the hearing range, he turned to Miroku beside him, "Seriously, didn't he read the ad properly? It clearly stated, 'Above average intelligence' as one of its requirement."

Miroku chuckled and Sango, a demon slayer, rolled her eyes from the other side of Miroku. "Stop complaining. We have seven more candidates to go through."

Inuyasha sighed. "From which, I bet, not even one will get past the first stage of interview."

"You never know..."

"Are you kidding me?" Inuyasha snorted. "We have been interviewing for a week now. And no one is good enough to last even a second with Sesshomaru let alone a whole day."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "We should've just listened to Sesshomaru. He is strong enough to defend himself."

Sango shook her head at the two. "We still have to try nonetheless. Just last month, two mafia leaders were killed brutally. No matter how powerful Sesshomaru is he still needs protection."

"Fleh..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "We are good enough to protect him if he ever needs one. Miroku is a priest. You are a demon slayer. I am a hanyou and my bodyguard, Kikyo..." He turned around and smiled at the beautiful girl sitting beside him. "She is a necromancer. I mean we are the most powerful gang in the right now. Do we really need some sissy bodyguard for him?"

Miroku chuckled as Sango ignored his question and called in the next candidate.

"Whipped." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Two hours later, Inuyasha was pulling on his pretty silver hair furiously. They had interviewed five more candidates and none of them as he had predicted were good enough to pass even the first stage. Some lacked in close combat experience, while some lacked intellectually. None that'd fit his ice prince brother.

He gave Sango an I-told-you-so glare which she completely ignored _again _and called in the sixth candidate. Just after barely a minute into the interview, Inuyasha was about to yell at the stupid monkey hanyou to get lost, when they heard a loud screeching of car breaks. In a second, they were all glued to the window, watching the most unusual scene unfold before them.

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome thanked the bus driver as she stepped off the bus. Holding a map with directions on it that Kanna had written for her, and a bag slumped over her other shoulder, she started exploring the street. The neighborhood was nice. A bit too deserted and classy for her taste but it matched Sesshomaru's image.

After about ten minutes of constant walking, a huge villa came into her view. A white stoned wall that towered above her ran all around the villa. She walked up to the gate and saw several guards marching around the gate and the wall.

She gave one of the guards by the gate her conformation who, in turn pinned a badge over her bulletproof jacket and let her through. Kagome continued walking on the longest driveway she had ever seen towards the main entrance of the villa. She looked around and saw a cute, about ten years old girl playing with flowers on the front lawn. She smiled sweetly at the girl and continued on.

She was about to enter the villa when she heard the main gates open and a white Lamborghini drove in at its full speed. Kagome watched wide eyed as the little girl ran towards the speeding car with flowers in her little hands. Just as the Lamborghini came closer to the girl, it started breaking, screeching loudly as the driver tried to decrease its speed at the last moment. But from what Kagome calculated, the car wasn't going to stop in time. Without a second thought, Kagome ran to the girl using all the energy she could muster up. She gathered the girl up into her arms securely and jumped on the front bonnet of the Lamborghini as it came close enough.

Kagome sighed in relief when she saw no harm was done to the girl, although she was still a bit shaken up at the thought of what might have happened if she wasn't there to save the kid. Kagome felt anger running through her blood as she jumped off the bonnet and placed the little girl safely on her feet.

She turned around and pounded her fist creating yet another bump on the bonnet. "Come out, you jerk! Couldn't see a kid in your way? Are you blind?!"

Kagome's big blue eyes widen in shock as her most hated youkai stepped out the car. His face was as beautiful and expressionless as she remembered it to be from the internet images. With a smirk on this pretty face he had killed her mother so brutally, didn't he? Kagome wanted to pull out her two daggers, channel her miko powers through them and rip his body into million pieces right then and there but she controlled her urges. Acting hastily right now wouldn't do any good. She took long and deep breaths to calm herself down.

Sesshomaru walked over to where she was standing. He eyed her for a second and then pushed her away out of his way as he walked around his car to see how much damage she had caused when she had jumped on the bonnet. She saw him eye her again and felt chills run down her spine as she saw the anger in his cold gold eyes. She wasn't afraid of him. No, she knew that for sure. But for some reason, she couldn't control the chills. His eyes flickered from hers to the little girl. He examined her for a moment before he walked into the villa without uttering even a single word of apology.

She clenched her teeth. "Why you ill manne--". She was about to rush up to the bastard and teach him some manners when she felt a small tug on her baggy pants. She turned and kneeled down to come face to face with the little girl.

"It wasn't Sesshomaru-sama's fault." The little girl smiled sheepishly. "Sesshomaru-sama would never hurt me."

Kagome ignored her last comment. She was just a child. How would she know what that heartless youkai was capable of? "Alright," she smiled back. "But, are you okay?"

The little girl nodded.

"How many fingers are these?" Kagome asked, holding up two fingers on her each hand.

"Four."

"What color is the sky?"

"Blue."

"What's your name?"

"Rin."

Kagome smiled in satisfaction as Rin answered all of her questions correctly. No cognitive dysfunction. Perfect. "Alright Rin, you can go play now."

She let out a long sigh and smiled sadly after Rin. What a wonderful first impression had she given Sesshomaru. "Just great. You are not even hired and already yelled at your boss. Who the hell would offer you the job now?" She mocked herself. "Great! Just great!"

"It was great," said a sweet feminine voice in admiration from behind her.

Kagome startled, jumped to her feet and turned around to face the owner of the voice.

~*~*~*~

Miroku smiled as the boy before him eyed all four them curiously. _It's unfair,_ Miroku thought, _that he was born as a male with that face._ From no matter which angle he looked at the boy, he looked too feminine. Too pretty. His big, blue eyes screamed innocence and he wondered if this boy before him was really the one who had yelled at Sesshomaru just few minutes ago.

"Are you here for the bodyguard interview?" Sango asked eyeing the badge placed on his bulletproof jacket for security purposes.

The pretty boy nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Souta Higurashi?"

The boy smiled and nodded once again.

Sango smiled warmly at him, "Nice to meet you, Higurashi-kun. I am Sango. This is Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyo."

Higurashi bowed his head in respect, "Nice to meet you all."

"Then, shall we get started with the interview?"

After an hour of rapid fire stage of intellectual questions, all four of them were smiling at the boy in satisfaction. Finally! Finally, they had found someone who got through the first stage and held above average intelligence.

The second stage of the interview, according to Miroku, was really unnecessary for the boy. After all, they had seen him run to save Rin from getting run over by Sesshomaru's car. And his instant thinking of jumping on the car bonnet to save himself and Rin from harm, made Miroku sure of Higurashi as the perfect candidate for Sesshomaru's bodyguard.

However, Inuyasha smelled something fishy about Higurashi and wanted to try it anyways. Ten minutes into the second stage, the pretty boy had Inuyasha pinned to a wall with one of his dagger over his neck.

Sango walked over to both of them and placed her hand on Higurashi's shoulder to draw his attention. "Congratulations, Higurashi-kun." She grinned from ear to ear, making Miroku's heart skip a beat and his hand itch. "You are hired as Sesshomaru-sama's bodyguard."

**~*~*~*~**

Kagome smirked at Sango's words. She couldn't wait to share the good news with Kanna.

She stepped away from Inuyasha. Placed both of her daggers back in their holders, she bowed "Thank you for giving me such a wonderful opportunity."

"No, thank _you_." Miroku said and placed his hand over Sango's rear. Kagome's eyes widen at monk's such behavior.

"Miroku...how many times have I told you not to grab my ass like that?" Sango turned and smiled evilly at Miroku, causing Kagome to tremble in fear. "You big pervert!" Sango slapped him across the face.

"Higurashi-kun?" Kagome focused her attention from the silly pair to the second female. Kikyo, she believed her name was. "We'd like you to meet Sesshomaru-sama as his official bodyguard before you leave for the night."

Kagome nodded as her feet followed them while her mind wandered back to the earlier incident with Rin. She still was really annoyed and angry with him for first, not apologizing and second, for breathing the same air as her.

"Insufferable bastard!" She muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something, Higurashi?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. Kagome blushed, knowing for a fact that he had heard her. Inuyasha gave her an amused look as he allowed her to walk through the door first.

Kagome gasped in surprise as she walked in. It was the biggest and the classiest dojo she had ever seen in her life. Her big blue eyes looked around the dojo in astonishment and finally focused on the figure training in the middle.

The anger was once again flowing wildly through her blood as she recognized the figure to be Sesshomaru. _Don't lose your cool now, Kagome._ She told herself. _Nice and easy. Don't act rashly. _

"Sesshomaru." Miroku took a step forward and smirked. "We'd like you to meet your bodyguard, Souta Higurashi."

_Don't act rashly. Don't act rashly. Don't act rashly. _

The said youkai stopped swinging his sword around and turned to face her. Just like earlier, he trained his golden eyes on her for a second, as if evaluating her abilities and then said the words that caused Kagome to drop her chant and want to kill the bastard.

"Send. Him. Back." Sesshomaru turned around and resumed his training.

_Don't act—_

Unable to keep her anger in check anymore, Kagome extracted one of daggers from its holder and aimed it at back of his head. Just as she had predicted, Sesshomaru tilted his head in the opposite direction to avoid the dagger as it zoomed past his ear and through the wall he was facing. Everyone around her gasped in shock as Sesshomaru turned to face her, his gold eyes still cold and his face expressionless.

Kagome smirked at him, finally having him turn around and willingly look at her for the second time. Who the heck did he think he was, dismissing her without even acknowledging her presence? The least he could do was greet her. Not that she cared. But it was rude nonetheless!

Passionate blue met cold gold as they waited for the one another to strike first...

Kagome, being the hotheaded person she is, decided to initiate the first attack.

* * *

Yes or no?

Thanks for reading this chapter ~


	6. Mysterious Clash

**Hey guys! I am back! Once again I thank you guys, my wonderful readers and reviewers for your wondeful support!**

**Two main things:**

**1) I am really sorry for being MIA for these many weeks...**

**2) I will make sure I don't do that again!**

**LOve you all!**

* * *

**~ Mysterious Clash ~**

_Even now she still can't quite understand…is she mesmerized by his beautiful face or his cold, yet breathtaking, gold gaze…_

"Send. Him. Back." Sesshomaru turned around and resumed his training.

_Don't act—_

No longer able to keep her anger in check, Kagome extracted one of the daggers from its holder and aimed it at back of his head. As she had predicted, Sesshomaru tilted his head in the opposite direction just in time to avoid the dagger as it zoomed past his ear and through the wall he was facing. Everyone around her gasped in shock as Sesshomaru turned to face her, his gold eyes still cold and his face expressionless.

Kagome smirked at him, finally having him turn around and willingly look at her for the second time. Who the heck did he think he was, dismissing her without even acknowledging her presence? The least he could do was greet her. Not that she cared. But it was rude nonetheless!

Passionate blue met cold gold as they waited for the one another to strike first...

Kagome, being the hotheaded person she is, decided to initiate the first attack.

She retracted second dagger from its holder and threw it at Sesshomaru's feet, challenging him for a duel. But before, Sesshomaru can make a move or comprehend her challenge; she zoomed past him towards the wall. She pulled out the dagger from the wall and ran up the wall just in time to avoid Sesshomaru's sword from making its contact with her body, who seemly had come out of his initial shock.

Kagome pushed her feet off of the wall and somersaulted in the air to avoid the second attack. She landed behind Sesshomaru who was currently facing the wall and retracted her second dagger from the floor and held both the dagger above her head again in time to avoid the third attack.

A dangerous sword clashed with two powerful daggers as Sesshomaru's angry gold eyes met Kagome's blue full of pure hatred.

Anger.

Hatred.

Annoyance.

Disgust.

They were all there.

It was expected of them to feel that way about each other.

Whereas Sesshomaru was annoyed and angry for being interrupted, Kagome just wanted to kill the bastard.

Her back was now fully pushing against the floors of the dojo as the Inu-Youkai above her placed full force on her daggers, determined to cut through them if he had to. She was in a tight position. She had to think of a way to get out this position. And fast!

Sesshomaru's long sword was inching closer and closer to her face when she thought of the perfect strategy to get out of the mess. She placed both of her feet on Sesshomaru's chest and pushed him back with full force and at the same time getting enough boost to push her body up of the floor. By the time Sesshomaru regained his balance, Kagome was already in fighting position waiting for his next attack.

* * *

Inuyasha, along with Miroku, Sango and Kikyo, was standing far away from the blood-thirsty pair. They had been fighting for quite some time now. Sesshomaru and Higurashi were both covered in small scratches. Their fight wasn't all that serious; in fact it was as if they were playing around with each other, measuring each other's limits, discovering their weakness and strengths.

It was unusual to see Sesshomaru waste his time to play around with someone like that. But then again, no one so far had balls to challenge him like Higurashi had. As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, the kid was fast, strong and perfect candidate to be his brother's bodyguard.

At first he was worried about this whole bodyguard idea. Just like Sesshomaru, he too believed no one was good enough for him. Being a bodyguard wasn't to just stand in front of the boss and act as a human shield. They didn't want someone to just take bullets for Sesshomaru. Besides, bullets never harmed any youkai. Not seriously at least. Being a bodyguard was so much more than that. It was to understand how your boss felt, his strategy, his fighting style, his strengths and his weaknesses. Above all it was to become his other half in the battlefield and support him. And if being just a bodyguard seemed difficult, it was _impossible_ to become _Sesshomaru's _bodyguard. He hardly showed any emotions, barely talked and fought like a monster.

But when he had seen Higurashi yell at his brother after the car incident, he had felt a strange feeling rise in his chest…Hope.

When Sesshomaru had left without killing Higurashi for damaging his precious car, it had given Inuyasha hope that maybe, just maybe there was still someone out there who wasn't scared shitless of his brother and can put some sense into him.

Hope was what he was holding onto to save his brother from his misery and break the wall of ice around his heart.

Hope was what he thought would teach his brother to live again.

_And hope_, he thought as he watched the little guy before him dodge Sesshomaru's direct attack, _was pretty brilliant._

* * *

After two hours of intense battle, Kagome was breathing heavily as Sesshomaru held her by the neck, his long and sharp nails scrapping her creamy, soft skin. He drew her closer to his strong body and whispered in her ears, "I don't like to play games. Don't ever block my way again if you won't want your oxygen supply blocked."

Despite the situation, Kagome felt a smirk creeping upon her lips. She had practically attacked him in his own villa and he was still letting her off. "I don't like to play games either. So, don't ignore my presence again unless _you_ want _your_ ear cut off."

Sesshomaru glared. Kagome got angry.

"Listen human…"

"Higurashi." Kagome interrupted.

"What?"

"My name is not 'human'. Call me Higurashi."

"I will call you anything I want. Do not order me around."

Kagome shrugged. "Alright, Youkai. Whatever you say."

"Youkai?" Sesshomaru's voice grew dangerously low and Kagome thought the air around them suddenly got cold. "You dare call me that again, human?"

"What? Only you have the right to belittle others?"

"Don't you know who you are talking to?" Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her neck. "I can snap this fragile neck of yours in a second. Don't think too highly of yourself as I only used my lower level attacks on you tonight."

Kagome smirked. "You shouldn't get too cocky as I didn't waste my high level attacks on you either." She had yet to use her miko powers.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kagome was sure Sesshomaru was going to snap her little neck but instead he loosened his grip from around her neck. She looked up in surprise to see him staring at something behind her.

She turned around to meet surprised faces of four people. If it wasn't for the beast's hand around her neck, she'd have giggled. They all looked so funny with their mouth hanging open like that.

Miroku was the first one to recover from the shock. "So he _can_ argue," Miroku said at the same time as Inuyasha yelled, "There is hope!"

Sesshomaru ignored both the idiots as he addressed Sango, the most sensible person out of all four, "If he is going to work for me, I'd rather have you teach him how to respect me or else you'll be responsible for his blood."

Sango's eyes widen in surprise. "What…?"

"You heard me." And with that the ice prince walked away.

Sango let out the breath she was holding and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why are you so scared of him?"

"Why are _you _not?" Sango questioned right back. "You know you just told off the _most_ powerful youkai alive?"

"He isn't all that great."

"That's because he didn't even use one tenth of his power on you."

"I didn't use my powers on him either."

"What power do you have?" Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome smiled. "If you are ever in pinch, you'll find out. In meanwhile tell me more about you guys."

Sango shrugged. "I am a demon-slayer."

Kagome nodded and looked at Kikyo. "I am a necromancer."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Necromancer? As in you communicate with dead?" She nodded. "And few more special attacks here and there."

Kagome smiled widely and turned to Inuyasha, "How about you?"

"I am a half breed. I have strongest sense of other's emotions/intension…both youkai and humans." The way he watched her, made Kagome think he suspected she was hiding something. Which, she was. Just to be safe, she quickly changed the subject. "What do you do, Miroku?"

"I am a monk. So I mainly heal and use magic to attack, and create or detect illusions." He said proudly.

Kagome grinned. They were such powerful bunch. All of them had different abilities and she couldn't wait to work with them. And…the thought of wanting to work with them made her grin disappear.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha noticed the change in her emotions.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing serious, I was thinking how wonderful it would be to work with you and then I thought of my impulsive attack on Sesshomaru. I mean, I know I didn't get the job but-."

Before she could continue, she was cut off by Sango. "What do you mean you didn't get the job?"

Kagome stared blankly at the demon-slayer. "Then I must have had lost consciousness after the fight because I don't remember him saying he approved."

Sango sighed in frustration. "What do you think Sesshomaru-sama meant when he said 'If he is going to work for me'?"

Then it hit her!

Kagome squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Sango. In a second she was pulled back by a very angry Miroku and Sango was blushing furiously. The realization dawned upon her.

_Of course you douche_, she thought, _did you forget you are a guy right now?_

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into his empty office and settled into his leather chair. There was a half hour before his next meeting and he planned to use the time to study the human his useless half brother and his team had hired as his bodyguard on the security monitors.

He was still in the dojo listening to Sango and Miroku explain his duties as a bodyguard. There was something off about this blue eyed boy. He couldn't exactly place his finger on it but it felt as if he was hiding something. The anger in his eyes told a tale that didn't match his facial expression.

The monitors picked up their footfalls as they came closer to the exit above which the camera was set. "Tell me something, why did the job ad say that the bodyguard has to be a male?" Higurashi asked as he turned to Miroku, who exchanged a quick glance with Inuyasha. "Hey, I was just wondering. Kikyo is Inuyasha's bodyguard and I see they have no problem getting along."

Miroku chuckled. "Let's just say, Sesshomaru finds female company annoying. Sooner or later they end up throwing themselves at him or become too whiny to get his attention."

Sesshomaru had to raise his eyebrows at the indignant look that immediately appeared on the little boy's pretty face. His blue eyes under thick black lashes were wide and disbelieving. He could tell the boy was muttering but couldn't make out the exact words as he glared at the closed door Sesshomaru had exited through earlier.

A knock on his office door forced him to click off the monitor and turn around to greet a dragon youkai that entered. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Horyenki greeted with fake humbleness. Sesshomaru only put up with his phony acts for his late father's sake. Horyenki was his only ally after Lord Tadao died.

Sesshomaru didn't move from his seat, only acknowledging the youkai by lifting his chin to indicate the two leather chairs across from his desk. Horyenki smiled and dumped himself into a chair, putting his arms across the back as if he were lounging at home. The memory of his father kept Sesshomaru from killing the bastard.

"Heard you are a very busy man, Sesshomaru." Horyenki said with a wink.

Sesshomaru ignored his false flattery. "Tell me what required us to meet so urgently."

"I wanted to invite you in person to a party we are having at my palace next week." Horyenki gave another fake smile. "It would be my honor to have you attend."

"It would be my pleasure." Sesshomaru replied, his beautiful face expressionless. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Nope, that'll be all." Sesshomaru nodded and saw Horyenki to the door. _A party…it would be a good time to test out his new bodyguard's loyalty…_

* * *

**Next chapter is when Kagome attends Dragon Youkai's party with Sesshomaru!** How will Sesshomaru test Kagome's loyalty? Find out sooner by reviewing!


	7. Her Loyalty

**I am more than sorry for being so late with this update, but I have three very good excuses.**

**1. Fanfiction wouldn't let me update. I don't know what went wrong, but I couldn't even open the Home page.**

**2. I have started University, so things have been...complicated. Some of you, I'm sure, will understand. It's all so new...I'm sorry, but you'll have to be patient with me while I adapt.**

**3. Job + Volunteering + Studies just dont mix. Sigh.**

**Last, but not least, I received many messege and reviews from my lovely readers, wanting to know if I would continue the story. It will be continued until it is over. I don't care how long it takes, I will finish it. So thank you everyone for your reviews. It makes me happy to know that there are people who are so interested in my work.**

**Enjoy!**

**~ Her Loyalty ~**

_**Her blue eyes that reflect the image of the enemy glitters like the daggers in her hands...a picture so elegant...so stunning...**_

"Are you sure?"

"Completely sure, milord, Souta Higurashi has recently moved in with his girlfriend Kanna."

"How long has he been seeing her?"

"About 2 months, milord."

"Anything else you noticed?"

"Nothing unordinary, milord."

"I see."

Silence filled the room.

"Go away, Jaken, your nervousness displeases me."

Green toad, sighing in relief, quickly bowed and left the room. Closing the door behind him, Jaken with trembling hands wiped sweats off his forehead.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as the door closed, Inuyasha let out a low whistle. "Oh boy, I didn't know you were running a background check on Higurashi."

Sesshoumaru returned his cold gaze from the door to Inuyasha as the annoyance toddled off, leaving him in peace once more. "After Suikotsu, I am not taking any more chances. Naraku has stepped up his game. Sending a spy in enemy base is a serious matter. He is planning something big and dangerous."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Plus, something about that Higurashi kid is off. He reeks of betrayal..." He paused for a second. "Yet, I can't doubt his loyalty..."

"He is a vexing little thing." Sesshoumaru nodded.

XXXXXXXX

The clock ticked, and as each minute passed, she grew more restless. She could tell the Inuyoukai could practically smell, no taste, impatience off of her. Yet, he sat there, impassively in his chair, staring right into her blue eyes. After few more minutes of complete silence, Kagome suppressed the urge to reach across the desk and shake the answer out of the dog-demon and voiced her question again.

"Did you need something from me?"

It was her second day at work as Sesshoumaru's bodyguard. She was on a tour of the mansion with Miroku and Sango before Kikyo had interrupted, informing her of _"Lord"_ Sesshoumaru's _"order"_ to see her in his office.

The said Lord stood up and walked around the desk toward her. He stopped few inches away from her and sniffed the air around her. He, once again stared right into her eyes for few more minutes, as if searching for her soul. Kagome stood straight under his intense gaze. She could tell he was evaluating her loyalty for him and she wasn't about to feed his doubts by squirming nervously under his gold, beautiful eyes.

After another minute, Sesshoumaru lowered his eyes and walked back to his chair. Kagome bit her tongue from sighing in relief.

"What are you doing this Saturday?" He finally asked as he lowered himself in his comfortable chair.

Kagome shrugged, not having any particular plans in mind. Kanna wanted to go shopping with her. But that could always wait if it meant gaining more information about the great taiyoukai before her.

"How would you like to accompany me to a youkai party as your first bodyguard task." Kagome's big blue eyes got bigger in realization. It wasn't a question. Although it had a question format, he had practically ordered her.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Kagome held back her anger.

"I don't mind as long as I get paid over time." Kagome shrugged in humour.

Her wide grin lost its affect and flattened as she stared into her cold boss's cold, passive face.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I bet that youkai wouldn't smile even if offered free Ice-cream." Kagome muttered under her breath as she closed Sesshoumaru's office door behind her. "Wait...Does he even know what Ice-cream is?"

XXXXXXXX

Many miles away the chilly mist hovered over dark windows of a tall, gloomy mansion that stood on deserted and lonely grounds. Large oak trees surrounded the black and mysterious mansion, keeping it away from eyes of any bystanders. Cage lanterns in the shape of spheres hung next to enormous front door and from the trees.

Inside of the mansion, two hooded figures ran down a long spiral staircase in hurry.

"Wait up, sissy," Hissed the one following. "I don't want you to go in there alone!"

They ran down the cricking floored hallways, ignoring all the insects crawling up and down the blood covered walls. In matter of seconds the hallway came to an end, bringing them to their deadly destination.

Shaking in fear, the leading hooded figure knocked on the closed door before them.

"Come in," Came a malice voice from behind the door.

Taking one last breath, the hooded figure pushed open the door, revealing two figures. The leading hooded figure walked in, motioning the second one to stay out. With trembling legs, she knelt before a dark figure sitting in a large armchair that very much represented a throne.

"Milord," She bowed her head in respect, trying her best to ignore the disturbing scene before her.

"What is the news?" He asked her.

"She has taken the bait, Milord." He let an evil smile spread across his features. She tried not to flinch as the dark hanyou before her raised his hand and slit his palm to draw out some blood.

"And?" He pressed the matter as he offered his hand, now dripping with his blood, to the second figure in the room. Like a moth to a flame, the second figure rose from her previous place on the cold floor and leapt forward towards her Lord's hand, greedily licking up all the blood from his hand.

"A-and... sh-she has en-entered his t-territory as his bodyguard." She spoke with shaky voice, no longer able to hide her fear.

He chuckled, a light laugh that made even the bravest tremble.

"Just perfect."

XXXXXXXX

As three black Mercedes rolled into the long gateway of a silver mansion of the dragon youkai that Saturday, the air surrounding taiyoukai become thicker and more caustic; the taste slightly bitter. Sesshoumaru let his youkai spread around the atmosphere, trying to sense anything unordinary. Nothing. All was silence. But Sesshoumaru knew it was the silence before the storm.

He turned to examine the stiff blue-eyed boy beside him. Higurashi too seemed to notice something in the heavy air around them. He could tell the human was trying his hardest to be on his guard.

Within few seconds they approached enormous iron-gate. Security was tight around Horyenki's Mansion.

Sesshoumaru tore his stare from the human and took in his surroundings once again. There were no other cars in sight except their three cars from which first was occupied by him and his bodyguard, the priest and demon-slayer followed in the second and hanyou and his bodyguard were seated in the last.

Security approached their car and examined them for any suspicious substances or weaponry. Sesshoumaru almost snorted. As if he needed to carry any. Just his poisonous whip which emerged from his nails was more than enough. When the security cleared him, he was not surprised. But the boredom from his gold orbs vanished on the spot as he noticed the human clear the security with just as much ease as he had. Sesshoumaru knew for a fact that Higurashi was armed with his two daggers that he didn't like to ever separate from. Although he couldn't see them, he knew the daggers were still attached somewhere on his body. _Then how had he cleared the security?_ The taiyoukai wondered, making a mental note to confront the human later.

When their car was allowed into the mansion and the gates closed once again to inspect the second car, Sesshoumaru shook his head knowingly. _Such low tactic._ He thought. Security was placed by the gate to separate him from his allies. Horyenki was trying to get him as alone as possible before striking him to increase the chances of his victory.

_Too bad_. Sesshoumaru thought as he stepped out of the car, followed by his bodyguard. He could no longer spare the dragon youkai's life for the sake of his late father. _He will be joining the deceased Inuyoukai today._

XXXXXXXX

Kagome followed her boss into the Mansion. No looks of surprise crossed her beautiful features as the heavy thick wooden doors closed shut behind them. She glanced around. The mansion was beautifully decorated. Even the hundreds of dragon youkai surrounding them, occupying every bit of space the mansion had to offer could not take away from its beauty.

She took a chance glance at Sesshoumaru who, having expected this outcome stood expressionless beside her. She let a small smile spread across her lips. He, just like her, knew what they were getting themselves into when they had entered the gateway of dragon mansion.

"Welcome," Boomed a voice, jerking her out of her deep thoughts. "Welcome, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome looked up to see the owner of the voice, a dragon youkai, standing on top of the biggest and longest staircase she had ever seen. Two large youkai were standing only few inches behind him, fully armed, who Kagome understood were his bodyguards.

"Hope you had no problem arriving here?" He chuckled. Kagome frowned, seeing no humour in the question what-so-ever.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" The dragon youkai questioned as his eyes fell on her profile. His eyes lingered on her form for few seconds and then the silence around the mansion was drowned by his laughter. "No way! Are the rumours true?"

Kagome closed her eyes in pain. This stupid youkai before her was annoying! He was pissing her off.

"You got yourself a bodyguard?" The dragon youkai continued.

She turned her head and saw yet still expressionless face of the beautiful youkai beside her but even his cold face couldn't hide the annoyance his gold eyes seemed to be screaming.

Kagome smirked.

"And on top of that a human?" Kagome's smirk vanished as Horyenki's annoying laughs surrounded her yet again. He was laughing so hard that it seemed impossible for him to breath.

"Jerk," Kagome muttered under her breath, drawing Sesshoumaru's attention on herself. He raised his eyebrows when Kagome gave him a long stare. No matter how powerful they both were, she couldn't deny the current situation was their loss. Only two of them were surrounded by hundreds of fully armed youkai and whereabouts of Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku and Sango were unknown. As much as she liked to think positively, even she couldn't deny that they had to think of a way out and fast.

Her calculating blue eyes took in her surroundings. She quietly planned her moves. Her soft hands inching backwards towards her back and under her bullet-proof jacket where she had hide her most dear and deadly daggers, masking them with her miko powers so no one could sense them.

From corner of her eyes, she saw Sesshoumaru notice her soft movements but Horyenki before them was too busy laughing his dragon-ass off to notice anything.

"So weak to go as far as hire a sissy bodyguard!" Horyenki gasped for air.

Kagome turned her head in Sesshoumaru's direction, who gave her a tiny nod.

XXXXXXXX

Before his superior youkai eyes could even see, his _human_ bodyguard was standing behind Horyenki, his two daggers pressed into Horyenki's neck with a gap of few centimetres between them.

And a second later, Sesshoumaru saw Horyenki's two bodyguards' head slide from their beheaded torsos and drop on the stairs, followed by their large massed bodies.

His golden eyes were wide with surprise. Never in his entire life of countless years had he seen anyone move so fast!

"I am sorry." He heard Higurashi chuckle. "I don't think I heard you properly. Can you repeat who is a sissy again?"

The Inuyoukai didn't even bother masking the look of pleasant surprise on his face when his senses registered the purifying power that caused Horyenki's bodyguards death.

A miko...

XXXXXXXXX

**If you are confused by the whole dark mansion/she took the bait part, don't worry. You are supposed to be confused, but if you want to ask me some questions and they don't ruin the plot, I will be more than glad to answer them.**

**And please please please review guys! You make me smile every time I see a new review. I swear, you guys rock my world, so review and keep rocking it!**


	8. His Acknowledgement

**Omg! You guys are amazing! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I've never been happier! =D**

**I was quite impressed to see that lots of you are catching onto the plot and twists I am creating...You are guys great! **

**Now just as I had promised, here is another update! This time I wasn't so late. Your reviews kept me going until I was done with the chapter...Thanks once again guys!**

**Enjoy!**

_**~ His Acknowledgement ~**_

_He nods, a movement so soft, so quiet_

_He knows it's a mistake..._

_But He doesn't care_

_She has earned it all_

_His acceptance...His acknowledgement_

...

_His golden eyes were wide with surprise. Never in his entire life of countless years had he seen anyone move so fast!_

_"I am sorry." He heard Higurashi chuckle. "I don't think I heard you properly. Can you repeat who is a sissy again?"_

_The Inuyoukai didn't even bother masking the look of pleasant surprise on his face when his senses registered the purifying power that caused Horyenki's bodyguards death._

_A miko..._

...

"I am sorry." Kagome chuckled, pressing her two daggers further into the neck of shocked youkai at her mercy, "I don't think I heard you properly. Can you repeat who is a sissy again?"

She turned her attention to the hundreds of youkai standing before her, "Make a single move and your leader dies." No one could doubt her words, her seriousness, her clear warning.

The dragon youkai trembled for few seconds.

Kagome smirked. She didn't need so called superior-youkai-senses to know what the dragon youkai was feeling. It was pretty evident.

The trembling got more vigorous.

Kagome was taken aback when she realized that the dragon youkai wasn't trembling in fear.

No.

He was laughing. Chuckling slowly as the daggers pressed against his neck didn't allow him much of free willed movements.

"What kind of twisted sadist are you?" Kagome said in annoyance, pressing her daggers further into his neck to stop his annoying chuckles. "Laughing at the time of your death?"

"Who said I am laughing at my death?" The youkai hissed as the words left his mouth, causing his neck pain due to its movement against sharp dagger blades.

"Then what are you laughing at, bastard?"

"Laughing at yours and your ignorant boss's death, you low breed," Horyenki said with malice dripping at his every word. "Do you think where my late dear friend's ever-so-perfect son is concerned, I would leave any stone unturned? Do you think I wouldn't have expected this outcome? And do you possibly think I wouldn't have thought of its counter-attack? Do you think I am stupid to be defeated at the hands of such inferior being as yourself?"

As the last words left Horyenki's mouth, Kagome watched in bewilderment as the large wooden doors that had closed upon their arrival into the mansion opened.

There they were...Fighting for their lives, trying their hardest not to lose against hundreds of youkai surrounding them...Her colleagues, her companion, her team who she had come to call "friends" in these past few days.

She could see Sango fighting with all her might, using her massive boomerang made of purified demon bones with most amazing skills that only she knew. Alongside of her was Miroku, using his spells and creating illusions to confuse the enemy so that Inuyasha and Sango can use it to their advantage.

Kikyo was working behind them all, chanting spells and prayers to raise an army of dead around them all. They weren't many in numbers but the few that did raise, were doing a wonderful job of protecting her friends from any direct blow from the enemy youkai.

Kagome couldn't help but notice that her friends were wearing out. They all, except Inuyasha, were humans after all. They didn't have the energy to keep up with such numerous amount of youkai attacking them all at once. She knew they wouldn't last long. They needed help.

"Oh that is not all." Horyenki interrupted her deep thoughts. "Look." He pointed at the screen behind them. Kagome turned in a swift motion, yanking the dragon youkai along with her. There were her friends, fighting just like they were doing outside of the mansion walls. Then all of the sudden, the camera zoomed out, her friends looking smaller and smaller by each second. Few seconds later, all she could see were clouds. The camera then changed its point of view and turned left. Kagome held her breath. There was another batch of hundreds of youkai floating in the air above the clouds. They were waiting...

"If you kill me, they will know. That is their signal to charge. Your companions don't stand a chance. They all will be killed. Are you willing to put their lives in danger just so that you can kill me, you pathetic human?"

The blue-eyed miko was no longer listening to him. He was the least of her concern right now. Her friends' lives were in danger and she felt as helpless as the day of her mother's murder. A low shiver crept through her spine as her old wound opened up once again, smelling as fresh as ever. Kagome found it hard to breathe...Her breaths coming short and quick. Flashes of her mother's dead body in her arms filled her mind. All she could hear was her mother's piercing screams as she was stabbed again and again until every bit of energy had left her body. Sesshoumaru's beautiful yet malice grinning face shadowed her memories now.

"Higurashi!" Came a sharp voice through her hypervigilance, bringing her out of her traumatic anxiety episode.

She stared at the owner of the voice, just like she had at the day of her mother's murder. His face was still just as beautiful. His eyes gold as ever. But something was missing. She had felt it the day she had seen his face on internet. Something wasn't quite right. Things weren't adding up in her head.

She searched his golden eyes again.

Something was definitely off.

And then she saw it.

Concern.

He was concerned. His usually cold eyes were flashing from her to the screen behind her and back to her.

That was all she needed. She wasn't sure what it was that caused her to snap out of her traumatic anxiety episode...whether it was his face, his voice, his eyes, or his concern... she wasn't sure. But she knew she wouldn't let her friends die before her eyes like she had let her mother. She will make sure she got them all out of here safe and sound.

Her blue eyes met his gold ones again, this time hers were filled with determination. She knew he had read her just like how she had read the concern in his. The silent communication was all she needed to know she was no longer alone. He was there to help her out and save those that she had come to call her own.

She tore her eyes away from his and turned her full attention back to the asshole at her mercy. Although she couldn't see him, she knew he was smirking. Expecting her to admit her defeat and let him go.

It was now her time to smirk as her sharp brain calculated all the loopholes in his full-proofed plan.

"You are right." She finally spoke. "I am a pathetic human who cares too much for his companion to put any of their lives in danger. But who says I have to let you live to make sure my friend survive?"

"Your plan has a flaw..." She whispered the last few words dangerously in his ear, knowing all too well that Sesshoumaru could hear them.

"What do you mean?" The fear was now evident in his voice.

"Your lowly youkai are up high in the sky." She continued confidently. "So high that not even Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru could detect their presence..." She turned and looked straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes as she spoke the next words, "It will take them at least 30 seconds to charge."

And before the dragon youkai could even register what she had meant by that, Kagome had already slit his neck. She quickly glanced behind her at the screen and sure enough, all the youkai were dashing downwards. Not wasting even a single second, she dashed towards the large wooden door.

She didn't know why, but she trusted Sesshoumaru to make room for her to move past the hundreds of youkai surrounding them. She knew he understood her plan. And sure enough, Sesshoumaru had cleared up the path for her, killing youkai with so much grace that Kagome was hypnotized for a brief millisecond.

Kagome made it through the large wooden door just in time to see all the youkai charging from above. Wasting not even a single second, Kagome placed a powerful and purifying barrier around her friends, trapping them with the youkai they were fighting already. However, those that charged down from the sky could no longer penetrate. One by one they tried only to be purified and killed on the spot.

By the time remaining few youkai realized that they couldn't fight due to a purifying barrier placed around their target by her and rushed to kill her, a massive figure appeared before her. Kagome's eyes widen in surprise as she saw Sesshoumaru block her view from the youkai before her, having already killed all the youkai inside. A beautiful smile spread across her features. _Even I can't fight that fast._ She admitted to herself, forming a new found respect for her boss.

When Sesshoumaru killed the last standing youkai, Kagome lifted her protective barrier. She smiled as she saw Inuyasha kill the last one inside of the barrier. They had done it. Not being able to wait any longer, she rushed to her friends' side. She saw Sesshoumaru walk towards them from the corner of her eyes. With each step he took, his famous poisonous whips from his finger nails grew shorter and shorter until they completely vanished. Her blue eyes slowly travelled from his fingers to his torso, looking for any wound. Finally, they reached past his strong jaw and came to a stop at his golden eyes.

They stared at each other for few seconds. She could see his eyes had lost a little edge. He had accepted her as his bodyguard...He had finally acknowledged her. It was a tiny difference. But she could tell. How? She didn't know.

She tilted her head down a bit, letting him know she accepted his acknowledgement before breaking their contact and walking towards her team to see if anyone was harmed.

...

His calculating gold eyes followed the pretty boy as he walked away from him. Something was wrong with the boy. He could tell that much. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He was strong, fast, smart and brave. Amazing qualities that only very few humans and youkai possessed. Sesshoumaru had acknowledged him for that reason. He had his trust.

But something still felt wrong. It was as if the boy was hiding something. The side he saw of the human he thought were false...almost fake. The taiyoukai let out an inaudible sigh. Yet, as Inuyasha had admitted few days back, he couldn't doubt his loyalty. He had seen the worry and anxiety on his face when Horyenki had revealed his triumph card. He knew the boy cared for everyone around him except _him._

The look of loathing that the boy shot him when he wasn't looking did not go unnoticed by him. Normally, he would have killed anyone who dared to shoot him such nasty looks. But he couldn't bring himself to kill the inferior being for quite a few reasons. For one, he brought out strange peace within Sesshoumaru. Whenever he was around the boy, he felt at peace as strange as that sounded. The squashing pain around his heart he felt since as long as he could remember lessened every time the blue-eyed boy was in the range of his senses.

It was strange.

Nothing, he knew nothing could help him decrease the piercing pain in his heart except the Jewel...

That Shikon no Tama...

...

**Yes, I have added another twist. Hope you guys can figure this one out too! Everything will be revealed soon enough...all the secrets, twists, plots, plans, identities...but you guys will have to keep up with the story for few more chapters and then will begin amazing love story! And as always if you want to ask me some questions and they don't ruin the plot, I will be more than glad to answer them.**

**And please please please review guys! You make me smile every time I see a new review! This time I want atleast 30 reviews!**

**Remember your magic number!**

**Have a great weekend!**


End file.
